


The Bitter Taste of Coffee

by MaxTheDumbass



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Mentions of Cannon-Typical Violence and Body Horror, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gertrude being a shit, Helen plays matchmaker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary Keay's A+ Parenting, Michael has mood ring eyes, Panic Attacks, Please Jonny i just want them happy, Spiral Siblings, Switching Points of View, THEY DESERVE IT, The Lonely - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, agnst, fuck the cannon timeline, i just really don't like Gertrude she fucked my boys over, the final chapter is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheDumbass/pseuds/MaxTheDumbass
Summary: Michael Shelley had been trying to live a normal life after Gertrude had tried to sacrifice him to the Spiral. He had even gotten a job at a local coffee shop away from any paranormal danger that would come with working for The Magnus Institute.Then a goth man burst into the shop one day and started having a panic attack.Michael really couldn't get a break could he?
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Helen Richardson & Michael Shelley
Comments: 80
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Gerry didn't know if Gertrude had intentionally sent him to a coffee shop of all places to “go calm himself down”, but it certainly felt like it. Gerry hated coffee shops, almost as much as he hated Lietners. How fitting that it was a dammed fucking Lietner that had gotten him sent on a coffee run.

It had been a pretty normal day at the institute, well, as normal as you could get in this place. He and Gertrude had been working on stopping some avatar of The Dark who had decided to go on a murder spree. Pretty basic stuff. The problem had arisen with _how_ it had been Gertrude stopped them.

He didn't know where she had found the damn thing. Whether it had been something lurking in artifact storage for who knows how long. Or if she had acquired it more recently hiding it from him. He really didn't care. The point is that right as Gerry had them cornered Gertrude pulled out a fucking Lietner and, well, there was one less avatar of The Dark in the world to put it simply.

Gerry was pissed.

He wasn't sure if it had been him yanking the book out of Gertrudes hands the moment they got back to her office that had pissed her off or him immediately pulling out his lighter and setting the thing ablaze, destroying it. The point was that Gertrude had stared at him with a cold rage.

He really should have known that his anger wouldn't have helped anything. But yelling out his fury felt so good.

It felt significantly less good when Gertrude had asked him to go pick the two of them up coffee so that he could “calm down”. Gerry was honestly just convinced Gertrude had wanted to make him hurt. Make sure he didn't act up again.

Make him remember that day, that day he had come home to find his mother attempting her own ritual. Make him remember how she had tried to make Gerry part of it. Make him remember running into a local coffee shop covered in blood having a mental breakdown until the police arrived.

There was no way Gertrude could have done this by accident.

Gerry could already feel himself shaking violently as he cautiously walked into the closest Starbucks. He really didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be reminded of that day, but he also didn't want to know what Gertrude would do if he disobeyed. He knew the kinda shit she was capable of.

With a sharp inhale, Gerry opened the door.

What had Gertrude even asked him to order again? He couldn't even remember at this point. What kind of coffee did old people like? He knew what his mother had liked, but he really didn't want to think about her right now. H-he couldn't think ab-about the perfect child she had wanted to be. The knife she had pointed at his throat.

Gerry didn't know when he had started sobbing but he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he desperately clung onto the frame of the coffee shop door. Oh good that's right he was in public wasn't he? He didn't know if it was the eyes doing or simply an effect of the panic attack, but as soon as he realized that he suddenly felt very seen.

Everyone had their eyes on him, why wouldn't they? Some random goth walks into a Starbucks and immediately starts breaking down sobbing. That wasn't normal. Why couldn't Gerry be normal? Why couldn't he be a functioning member of society able to do basic tasks like order coffee without breaking down? Oh god everyone was staring, everyone could tell that he was just some barely functioning disaster who can't handle coffee shops because his mommy didn't love him and-

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice anyone approaching him but given the circumstances he hadn't really been paying attention.

“s-sir” a voice said shakily “are you okay?”

Gerry shakily turned his head to see who it was speaking to him and immediately noticed a green apron with gay and trans pride buttons attached. Of course, he was making a scene and the staff had come to deal with him, he shouldn't be surprised. And yet there was this care is his voice that almost made Gerry think he genuinely was worried about him. But he knew better than to genuinely believe that. 

He took a short moment to take in the appearance of the man who was still calmly holding his hand onto Gerry’s shoulder.

He was tall, taller than Gerry even witch was a rare occurrence, He seemed to be roughly around Gerrys age with a round young looking face. He had long, curly blonde hair that Gerry could have sworn was spiraled. Of course before he could have processed what that could mean he noticed his eyes, an unnatural neon orange color.

Whoever this person was, he very clearly wasn't just some well meaning Starbucks employee. He very clearly was an avatar of _something_.

Gerry forcefully pulled away from the man, whose name tag read the name Michael. Although Gerry had doubts that was his real name.

“G-Get away from me!” he yelled panic spewing out of his voice.

Michaels face changed to an emotional Gerry struggled to read. Pain?, Pity? Concern? he couldn't quite tell. But he didn't reach to touch Gerry again.

“Are you in danger? Do you need a ride to the hospital?” his voice sounding kind enough and yet Gerry couldn't shake the feeling something was off about him. Those bright orange eyes looking at him as a reminder not to trust him.

"N-no, no thank you,” he forced himself to stutter out, “You can uhh just.." Gerry thought for a moment what could he even do, he definitely didn't want whoever this was driving him anywhere. But he also really didn't want to face the stares of the coffee shop aimed at the goth man having a panic attack from the guests any longer.

Gerry sighed, “You can call my boss”

Michael seemed to relax a little at that, “O-oh okay” He took a deep breath, “Y-Yeah can do that, who's your boss?”

“Gertrude Robinson,” he told him simply.

Michaels eyes quickly flashed red at the mention of her name before changing back to that bright orange color. Which really didn't help convince Gerry he wasn't a man-eating eldritch being.

“There's not a problem with that is there?” Gerry asked carefully.

“O-oh nothing,” Michael said quickly, “Nothing at all what's her uhhh phone number if you don't mind?”

With Michaels help Gerry shakily headed over to the nearest table and scribbled down her number on a number handing it to the barista.

Michael cleared his throat awkwardly “Well, uhh i guess i'll err give her a call… I’ll uhh be right back”. He then hesitatingly headed over to the break room where Gerry assumed the work phone was.

Something was off about Michael Gerry fucking knew it. He just couldn't put his finger on what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen stans come get y'all juice

For the record, Michael Shelley was not an avatar, he was very happy about that fact. He was very much supposed to be, he had realized that pretty quickly after Gertrude had led him into The Distortion’s hallways.

Which is why when the goth man that had started breaking down at the Starbucks he now worked at called her his employer, he felt his blood run cold. 

If you had asked Michael a couple years ago what he thought of Gertrude he would have sung her praise. Gone on about how she was the sweetest old lady he had ever met, and that she was just so kind to him.

Now though, Michael Shelley knew all of those things were a lie.

He had been so excited to go on the trip to Russia. For the chance to travel to a distant land and stop a great evil with Gertrude at his side. He had been so naive back then.

The only reason he had survived without turning into some kind of mind-bending creature of the spiral, ironically, was because of the very creature he had been fed to.

Helen had realized someone had entered her hallway the moment Michael shakily stepped inside, of course she did it _was_ a part of her after all. She had felt someone shakily open the door to her corridors. Which confused her, she hadn't laid out any traps for prey to stumble on, in fact she had been putting all her doors to use for The Great Twisting. 

So how had someone opened a door?

Concerned that she had forgotten to move a door to Sannikova in the excitement of the ritual, she quickly popped over to investigate. And what she saw surprised her for sure. A tall and scrawny man with untamed curly hair, wearing three layers of coats, shaking violently although if it was because of fear or the cold Russian air that filled the corridors from the door he had opened. This door had been exactly where it was supposed to be, he had opened it from Sannikova.

She tilted her head looking at him curiously “How did you get here?”

The man looked at her squinting his eyes to try and look at her ever changing form, “I-I opened the door?”

“Well of course I know that,” she said with a cackling laugh, “But how did you find the door? It doesn't exist.”

“What on earth are you talking about! Of course the door exists! I just walked through it!”

Helen smiled at him, her mouth not quite resting on her face properly, the man clearly distrubed by this sight.

“Do you know where you are Michael?”

“H-how do you know my-,” he shook his head “N-nevermind you're playing with your head, you must me. T-that's how Gertrude said the evil got to you.”

“Gertrude Robinson?” Helen asked curiously. 

“Please don't hurt her!” Michael begged “S-She's just a frail old lady!”

Helen burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, this poor man had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

“W-what's so funny!” Michael whimpered, his eyes growing teary. Pity filing Helen's chest, she felt bad for him. He didn't deserve to get fed to a fear god.

And so Helen did something that very much went against her nature, she told him the truth about Gertrude Robinson.

Michael didn't want anything to do with the institute after that. And thankfully, a physical manifestation of The Spiral following you around everywhere because it had decided to adopt you as its little brother was a rather successful way to hide from The Eye.

And for the past couple years Michael had gotten away with living a fairly normal life, normal as he could get with Helen. He got a normal job at a Starbucks where the most danger he ever got into was someone wanting to fight him for getting his order wrong. He was happy.

He should have known The Eye would come for again eventually, and apparently it had decided to do that via a panicked goth man. Michael sighed as he closed the door to the break room. He couldn't just leave the guy there to freak out in a Starbucks forever, but he also really didn't want to call Gertrude.

“I thought you were trying to _avoid_ the institute” Helen said, she hadn't been in the break room when Michael had first entered, but he also had gotten used to her appearing out of nowhere.

“I am!”

“Then why? Are you calling _Gertrude Robinson_ of all people” Helen teased.

“I don't want to call her,” Michael defended, “I just-”

“You just couldn't say no to the cute goth man you just met?” she said with a soft chuckle.

Michael felt heat rush up to his face, “W-wha, no! It isn't like that at all! I-it just didn't feel right not helping him!”

“Your eyes say otherwise” Helen said smugly, causing Michael to cuss under his breath.

Constantly hanging around a physical manifestation of madness for almost two years did have its effects on Michael. He had grown a couple inches taller, which had led him to have to order a new binder, as his old one had stopped fitting with his sudden growth spurt. He could brush his hair for several hours straight and still have it be a tangled and spiraled mess. And most noticeably, his eyes had essentially turned into mood rings, changing color depending on his mood. Made it impossible to hide anything. 

“It's honestly cute,” Helen told him, “you're willing to face your biggest fear for someone you just met. Imagine what a good boyfriend you'd be.”

“As cute as he is, I really don't think dating someone tied to The Eye is really a good idea if I’m trying to hide from it,” he said with a sigh, “All I can do is just get him his ride and hope he gets back safely.”

“Oh don't say that!” Helen said, holding Michael’s shoulder comfortingly, careful not to harm him with her sharp fingers, “I’m sure you two could make it work!”

“Helen, I don't know anything about him, hell I don't even know his _name_ ”

“Oh don't worry about that love, I'll gather all the information on him you need!” she said quickly picking up the phone and handing it to him before he could protest, “But first, before we start planning your new romantic escapade, you need to get him that ride!”

Michael frowned weakly, “Can't you call her?”

Helen chuckled and ruffled his hair, “As much as i'd like to i don't think Gertrude wouldn't be a very good archivist if she couldn't identify the voice of The Distortion of all things”

He sighed and said, “Yeah i guess you're right….” as he shakily dialed in her number. 

If Gertrude recognized his voice she didn't show it, which Michael thought was probably a good sign. She clearly either didn't think it was him, or didn't care that he was alive. Michael had a sinking feeling it was the latter. But she did at least agree to pick up the man, who Michael learned was named Gerard, a name Michael didn't think fit him. He sighed, relieved that it didn't seem like Gertrude was that interested in dragging him back to The Archives.

Of course, that didn't stop him from hiding in the break room when she came to pick Gerard up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerry knew Gertrude wasn't going to be happy about having to pick him up, but it didn't make him feel any less shitty in the car ride back to the archives. He slouched forward, bringing his knees to his chest, desperately wanting to make himself as small as he felt. Unfortunately though, with Gerry being slightly over 6 feet tall, he was unable to do so.

“Jesus Christ, Gerard!” Gertrude yelled. “I don't know how you're supposed to survive in this field if you can't handle something as simple as getting coffee!”

“W-well it's just-,” he said panicked desperately trying to defend himself, “After mom tried to do the ritual-”

“You fled to a coffee shop. I know.” She said bluntly, her voice as monotone and uncaring as ever, “But it's not like that's the only time you've seen death Gerard, It's part of the job and you should be used to it by now.”

Gerry winced trying not to think about how much she sounded like his mother.

She was right of course, he _should_ be used to death by now. But his mother's death, how she had cut off pieces of her own skin. How she had tried to take him with her. He hadn't been able to recover from that.

Gerry kept to himself for the rest of the day, silently sorting through some files for Gertrude. He forced himself not to cry, he'd already embarrassed himself doing so earlier, and he really didn't need to show any more weakness. Of course, that didn't mean he was able to stop himself from breaking down again once he was back in the safety of his apartment, although he definitely tried.

He didn't know what time it was when he finally managed to stop crying. Had it been dark out when he had first gotten home? He really didn't have the energy to care, Gerry was physically and mentally exhausted. He tiredly kicked off his boots before flopping onto his bed and passing out. He didn't even have the energy to bother eating dinner of any kind, or even to change into proper pajamas, falling asleep in his coat. He just wanted to get some fucking sleep and have day to be over.

Gerry should have known by now that he never was lucky enough to get what he wanted. Because at three in fucking morning Gerry was woken up to find a tall ominous figure standing over his bed, smiling at him.

“Hello Gerard.” it said cheerily.

Gerry sleepily squinted at it, it was already hard enough to make out, and being half awake definitely didn't help.

It was a feminine figure, at least that's the vibe Gerry thought it was going for. Dark hair spiraling out in every direction, with bright pink lipstick, and a matching suit that looked like it was straight out the 80’s, shoulder pads and all. It was clearly an entity of The Spiral although, not one he recognized.

“What the fuck…” Gerry muttered sleepily.

It? She? Giggled her smile not quite fitting face properly, “What the fuck indeed Gerard” she offered him a hand with too many bones as if she expected him to shake it “You can call me Helen!” 

“Errr right…” Gerry said sleepily rubbing his eyes “Helen, what is it exactly you want?”

“Want, that's a funny word… I don't know if I can want _anything_ anymore!”

He sighed annoyed already annoyed with the spiral bullshit, “Well, why are you here? Because if you came to kill me you certainly taking your sweet time with it.”

“Oh don't be silly, I’m not going to kill you!” She said with another unsettling chuckle. “No I don't think Michael would be too happy with me if I killed you.”

“Michael…” it took a second for it to click before Gerry remembered the man at the coffee shop, the one with the weird eyes. He had been right about him being an avatar of The Spiral after all.

“Yes, he's a lovely fellow. I'm sure you kids will get along wonderfully !” Helen said cheerfully, “Now if you don't mind i'd like to ask you a couple questions!”

“What? You can't magically know everything you need about me just by looking at me?”

“I am not a watcher Mr. Keay,” she said coldly, “I am a liar.”

“Then why do you want to ask me questions? Doesn't that go against your whole thing about lying, unless that's what you're going for?”

She tapped her chin with a boney finger, thinking to herself, “Wouldn't that be interesting, making someone go mad by intentionally going against their understanding of The Spiral. But no, that's not why I'm here, no I promised Michael i'd gather more information on you for him.”

“Helping your fellow avatar get a victim then?” he said, annoyed.

Helen laughed mockingly, her echoing, distorted, voice giving Gerry a headache.

“Oh my! Gerard, you certainly are a funny one! _Michael_ is not an _avatar_ goodness could you imagine that!”

“Then what is he? No bullshit vague Spiral answers either, hes _clearly_ connected to you somehow!”

“He's my brother,” she told him calmly.

Gerry looked at her confused. “What?”

“Michael, he is my younger brother, and i promised to get him information on you.” She stated as if it were obviously.

“But you're-” he sighed annoyed, “of course Spiral bullshit, how could i forget. Anyway, what does Michael want from me?” 

Helen's smile widened at that, as if she knew something Gerry didn't. He stressfully twitched a tattooed finger at the thought.

“He was worried about you, Gerard, wanted to make sure you were okay after your freak out. Michael’s kind like that.”

Gerry rolled his eyes, “I don't need pity from a “not-avatar” of The Spiral.”

“Perhaps not, but you definitely look like you need some company.” 

Gerry didn't respond to that, she wasn't wrong he had been alone as long as he could remember. And he did have nights where the lack of human connection gnawed at him, but he also didn't need life advice from a creature who wore crocs with her formal suit.

She sighed with what almost seemed like sadness. Picking up Gerry’s phone typing something into it, putting it back where it was before he could even protest her touching his shit.

“Well, this was rather unsuccessful but I do hope you give Michael a visit, I think you'd both benefit from some company!” She said, disappearing just as quickly as she came, leaving Gerry with nothing but sleepy bewilderment. 

Hesitatingly, Gerry picked up his phone to see what in god's name Helen had done to it. The software seemed to all be in order as it was supposed to be, the only sign she had used it at all was that she had made a new note. 

Gerry read it, all it contained being the address to a nearby apartment only a couple blocks away. Gerry didn't need The Eye to figure out _whos_ apartment it was. Nor was it solely The Eye’s curiosity that made him consider actually going to give him a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a longer chapter this time! a bit of fluff at last, these boys deserved a break

Gerry stared at the door in front of him. There was nothing to indicate there was anything abnormal about this door. It wasn't painted garish colors like the ones normally associated with the Spiral where, it's location and room number made sense for the apartment complex it was in. It by all means seemed like a completely normal door, for the apartment of a completely normal man named Michael.

But Gerry didn't trust it, neither the door or Michael. That Helen thing may have told him he wasn't an avatar, but Gerry knew better than to take the word of a creature of the Spiral, they were natural born liars. This all being some kind of plot by Michael and Helen to lure him into their folsom. So as he knocked on the door in front of him, Gerry was on high alert.

He wasn't sure why he was here in all honesty, he definitely didn't trust Michael. He tried to convince himself it was for work, identify an unknown avatar and possibly work with Gertrude to take it down. But the thought of the kindness in the eyes of that curly haired man who had done nothing to him but help him with a panic attack lingered in the back of his mind. It wasn't often he met someone who showed him kindness.

Slowly the door creaked open, there was no going back now.

“Hello-” a voice said casually as Michael opened the door, allowing Gerry to get a proper look at him, being calmer than he had been during the previous panic attack. His hair was just as curly as he remembered, blonde locks messily fell over his shoulders onto a tie dye sweater. The colorful spiraling design not doing much to calm his nerves. His eyes, which had been orange in color before, were now a bright yellow as he himself seemed to be taking in Gerry.

“O-Oh Gerard, hello!” he said with what seemed like excitement. 

“Yup, that's me,” he said, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt, “Decided I’d take you up on your offer.”

Michael looked at him confused tilting his head slightly, “My offer?”

“Well, an associate of yours _did_ give me your address, Helen I believe her name was?”

Michael blushed, “I-I told her to leave you alone.”

Gerry chuckled, “No offense but I really don't think telling her not to do something would really stop her.” Michael sighed, rubbing his arm awkwardly, “Yeah, that's Helen for you, I'm so sorry Gerard, you came all this way here for nothing.”

“No, it's fine. I'm honestly, relieved you're not a man-eating eldritch monster like I thought at least.”

He smiled weakly. “Yeah we don't need anymore of those in the world.” There was a moment of awkward silence between the two men, “C-Can i get you anything? Get you something to drink? Maybe not coffee obviously, but I have tea-”

“Coffee is fine don't worry.” 

Michael nodded, nervously opening the door for Gerry to come inside. “You'll have to forgive me I wasn't expecting guests, uhh, you can uhh make yourself at home while I go get you something to drink,” he said before heading off into the kitchen.

Gerry casually sat down on the couch, which had a colorful throw blanket draped over it, and cartoon character plushies in place of pillows. Most of the apartment was decorated in a similar fashion, a seemingly unplanned mix of cutesy and garish. He almost smiled at it, compared to the kind of places Gerry spent his time at, this was a nice change of pace.

Michael headed back into the room handing him a mug filled with coffee with some kind of 90’s cartoon character printed on the side, Gerry didn't know Mum hadn’t let him watch tv.

“Thank you,” Gerry said calmly.

Michael smiled at him “Oh, of course, I mean you're my guest after all!”

Gerry chuckled, realizing he had begun to relax quicker around Micheal than he liked, “oh my what a gentleman.”

Michael blushed, Gerry tried not to think about how easy he was to fluster, “O-oh I don't know about that, I just you know- didn't want to be rude and-”

“It's a nice change of pace compared to the kinda people I usually end up meeting.”

Michael chuckled, sitting on the other side of the couch, “Oh i'm sure of it working over at _The Magnus Institute._ ” Michael said the name of the institute as if it was a dirty word.

“Sounds like you have experience with the institute yourself.”

Michael's eyes shifted to red. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Gerry couldn't say he was too surprised, he had heard plenty of stories of people who had visited the Institute and ended up dead or an avatar shortly after. The Institute didn't protect anyone from the paranormal, it just collected their story before their inevitable death. You couldn't save everyone, Gerry knew that, but it did get on his nerves just how little they cared.

“Well, for what it's worth, I don't actually work for the Institute, I'm more of a freelance researcher that helps them out.”

Michael cocked an eyebrow at him, confused, “but you called Gertrude your-”

“It's complicated…” he said awkwardly rubbing his arm.

“Of course when isn't it with that place,” Micheal said with a sigh, looking sadly at the floor.

For a minute, there was silence, neither man knowing what to say. It's not like they were going to just dump their trauma related to the Institute on this person they barely knew. Attractive as they may be.

Wanting to break the silence, Gerry cleared his throat. “Gerry.”

Michael turned his head to him, “Hmm, pardon?”

“Oh uhh, it's just- You've been calling me Gerard, but my friends call me Gerry. Or I wanted them to call me that if I ever got any.”

Michael's eyes quickly turned a bright shade of yellow, “I'm your friend?” he asked excitedly.

Gerry shrugged, “I mean you haven't tried to kill me yet.”

Michael smiled, his eyes turning a deep shade of purple, “You're easy to impress aren't you.” He said with a lighthearted tone.

“Hey! I have _some_ standards at least.” 

“Yes you set the bar very high with, ‘as long as they don't try to kill me.’” 

The two of them laughed together, it was nice, Gerry couldn't remember the last time he had been able to simply just relax and joke around with someone, if ever.

“Hey, someone not trying to kill me isn't as common as you'd think.”

Gerry lost track of time just talking to Michael, whose eyes had long shifted to a pleasant green. Spending time just talking, about their widely different taste in music. Their shared interest in horror movies, which admittedly surprised Gerry. Although that was on him for judging a book by its cover. Gerry was less surprised to learn he loved rom coms as well, Michael very much seemed like the type.

“They aren't as bad as you think!” Michael said in an attempt to defend them.

Gerry shook his head, “Nah man, they're cheesy as hell.”

“Well, I mean yeah, but that's the fun of it!” 

“Like a so bad it's good kinda thing?”

“No! it's just…” Michael ran his fingers through his curls, “It's just nice you know? The idea of someone loving you more than life itself.”

Gerry definitely understood what Michael meant. Back when he was a teenager, and he'd get the rare quiet moment where his mother wasn't making him hunt down her Leitner of the week, he'd daydream. Imagine his very own knight in shining armor to come and save him from his mother. But his knight never came, and Gerry had learned to outgrow such fantasies.

“I mean yeah but, don't you think you're just setting yourself up for disappointment.”

Michael shrugged, “Maybe, but well, I suppose it gives me something to hold on to. Some kind of hope.”

And for just a brief moment, Gerry wondered what it would be like to kiss him. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide for the meaning of each of Michael's different eye colors!
> 
> Red- frustrated, annoyed, or irritated  
> Orange- panicked or stressed  
> Yellow- happy or excited  
> Green- calm and content  
> Blue- sad or disappointed  
> Purple- smug or lighthearted teasing


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Gerry became a regular part of Michael's life. Him often showing up at his apartment to simply hang out. Although after Gerry’s first rather unexpected visit, Michael made sure Gerry always texted him about coming over first. Give him at least some time to clean up.

Michael would admit he had developed a bit of a crush on Gerry. He usually ended up having crushes on most guys he got close to, although admittedly that wasn't a lot. He had already found Gerry mildly attractive once he first got a proper look at him calmed down. But as he got to know him more, his feelings only grew. 

Gerry was kind to him, something not many people were. He didn't give him annoyed glares when he got excited talking about something, or worried about him working with Gertrude, even if Michael wouldn't tell him why he disliked her so much. But unlike most people he had met from that place, he didn't push it.

And well... Gerry most definitely fit the description of tall, dark and handsome. Even if Michael was taller than him, but when your 6’5 it's not like you really get to date people taller than you.

But he didn't think it would go anywhere, not really, Gerry didn't really seem like the type to be interested in dating. Too busy doing important things like saving the world from rituals of fear gods to care about someone like him in that way. Michael was okay with that, at least that's what he told himself. He was used to disappointment.

He did allow himself to daydream though, imagine what it would be like for Gerry to casually slip an arm over him while watching a movie, to mindlessly play with his curly hair golden curls spiraling around his fingers. He let himself have that at least. He smiled softly at his tea, at least he could be loved in his dreams.

Michael was quickly ripped out of his yearning when he heard the sound of someone ramming themselves against his front door. He quickly jumped up, tea spilling onto his lap as he rushed to put down the cup and rush to the door.

And as he opened the door he saw Gerry, covered in blood.

“Hey.” He said casually.

“G-Gerry! O-Oh god, what happened to you!”

“Hey, Michael it's okay,” Gerry said softly placing a hand on a shoulder in an attempt to reassure him but instead just getting blood on Michael's sweater, “Only some of this blood is mine.”

“Th-That's not as reassuring as you think it is.”

Gerry sighed, running his free hand through his hair, “Yeah i know i know, but it's my job, you know?”

Michael tutted, “Yeah I know, but it's an awful shitty job if you ask me.”

Gerry's eyebrows shot up momentarily clearly surprised to hear Michael cuss, before hesitantly taking his arm off Michael's shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

After a moment, Michael cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, I suppose i can't keep you bleeding at my front door.” Michael giggled at that softly, “I guess I should let you in and clean you up.”

Gerry shook his head, “No it's fine I wouldn't wanna invade. I just need to sleep off my wounds for a couple hours and your place is closer than mine.”

He shook his head “What! Gerry no! Get in here!” he carefully grabbed Gerry by the wrist, dragging him to the bathroom, “I have a first aid kit, your wounds are going to get infected if you don't treat them!”

Gerry put his hands up in defeat, “Alright, fine, you win. Work your magic Mike-”

Michael looked at him in complete bewilderment, “was that a-”

Color rushed to Gerry’s face as he realized the reference he had made, albeit unintentionally. “Wait- No- Fuck I didn't mean- Shit!”

Michael giggled, he hadn't really seen Gerry embarrassed before and well, it was cute. 

“Oh my Gerry, I didn’t know you felt that way,” He teased.

“You're cruel, you know that?” Gerry said hiding his flustered face in his hands, “I spend all this time with you and you just bully me.”

He rolled his eyes helping Gerry out of his shirt and jacket, which were completely covered in blood. And he most definitely didn't spend a moment eyeing the tattoos that ran down Gerry’s spine. “For someone that is such a tough guy you sure are a baby.”

Gerry laughed, “What happened to the awkward Michael I’ve come to know? You haven't been lying to me this whole time have you?”

“No, I don't have the patience for that,” Michael said calmly, gently cleaning the fresh bloody scratches that covered Gerry’s back with a wet rag. “Good lord Gerry, did you get in a fight with a bear?”

Gerry shrugged, “it certainly could have been, I'm not an expert when it comes to identifying animals without any skin.”

“W-What! Gerry! W-why were you fighting bears without skin?”

“I told you, it's my job,” He said casually, as if this wasn't anything to be concerned over. A normal part of any old office job.

“B-But what if you had died,” Michael said, the rag in his hand now shaking as he pulled it away from Gerry’s back. Was his job always like this? How often had Gerry been hurt since they met and Michael hadn’t known?

“Meh, nothing of any real value would be lost, I doubt anyone would really miss me.”

“I'd miss you Gerry,”’Michael told him weakly.

“You shouldn't, I'm not worth the tears,” Gerry told him, his voice leaking faint sadness.

Michael frowned, carefully holding onto Gerry’s shoulders turning him to face Michael, “Gerry-”

Gerry cut him off, “You don't know me Michael, not really.”

“I'd like to,” Michael said, carefully running the wet rag over the gashes in Gerry’s chest, his movements tender.

“Maybe you do,” Gerry said his voice soft, “But it really isn't a good idea to get too close to people in my line of work. I wouldn't want you pulled into this shit because of me.”

Michael shook his head, “I was pulled in a long time ago.”

“Michael, listen, Helen is just the tip of the iceberg, there are things way worse than her out there, things that wouldn't hesitate to kill you like she did.”

“I know,” Micheal said, praying Gerry didn't hear the pain in his voice.

“Fuck- should I go Michael I’m sorry I shouldn't have come unannounced.”

“What no, Gerry you're fine! You were beat up to hell It’s okay!”

“Maybe- but fuck I’ve clearly overstepped some kind of boundaries, I- I should go-”

Michael desperately grabbed onto Gerry’s wrist, “B-but your clothes, you're still shirtless and your shirt is far too bloody!” He couldn't lose Gerry, not like this! He and Helen were all he had! Gerry had actually cared about him.

“N-no I think it's for the best.” Gerry stumbled quickly picking his shirt and jacket off the floor, heading towards the door.

“Gerry!” Michael called out, but it was too late. Gerry was already gone. And Michael sobbed.

He didn't know when Helen arrived, he just knew he felt someone pull him tightly into an embrace careful not to harm him with her knife fingers.

“Oh Michael, I'm so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a content warning for this chapter! it has to do with the lonely and the kind of depressive thoughts that involves it's nothing too intense but if that's too much for you i completely understand your mental well-being is more important than a gerrymichael fic!

Michael paced around his apartment, it had been two weeks since Michael had last heard from Gerry and he was starting to worry. He had tried everything! He had sent him plenty of worried texts, begging Gerry to try and work things out with him, but Gerry didn't even read them! He had even asked Helen to try and track him down again, and while she was hesitant after finding him crying on the floor, she did eventually try. Only to find he had somehow managed to find a way to escape the sight of her doors.

“It's weird, I've never seen anything like it,” she told him, “It's like I try to open one of my doors to where he is, but all I'm greeted with is a locked door with this cold fog flowing out from under the bottom.”

“That… doesn't sound good,” Michael said, nervously scratching his arm. This was tied to one of the fears, that much was obvious, one of the fears has gotten Gerry. Helen was still able to attempt to open a door to him, that means he's at least somewhat alive, there's still some hope right? Fuck, he had gotten reckless becuase of Michael, Michael had forced Gerry to let him treat his wounds and he hadnt gotten hurt. He had gotten hurt because of Michael, he had-

“Michael!” Helen snapped him out of it, “You look like you're going to cry!”

“O-oh I’m sorry!” Michael said quickly “I-I’m just worried about him, you know…”

She hugged him gently, “I know, Michael.”

“I-I have to find him! I can't let him- I was lucky.”

“Michael, I know you have quite the crush on Gerard, but well, he seems to have gotten himself in some 'rather deep shit’ as he would say, and I would prefer if you didn't die as much as it goes against my nature to say so.”

“I know it isn't safe, but... the idea of not doing something, the guilt would eat me up inside.”

“Then what do you plan to do?” Helen asked him.

“Well, look for Gerry, I guess, his apartment would probably be a good start.”

“Alright, but please be careful, darling.”

“I will be, Helen, don't worry.”

It wasn't the first time Michael had been to Gerry's apartment. Gerry had invited him over once to watch a movie, said Michael could pick out what they watched. Michael quickly picked up his favorite rom com and rushed over to the address Gerry had sent him, he’d show Gerry just how good rom coms could be!

Gerry had sighed and rolled his eyes when he had seen what Michael had picked out, but lived up to his word and begrudgingly watched Michael’s movie with him. Which Michael thought was very romantic.

In the end Gerry told him he thought the movie was unbearably cheesy, but cute, he guessed, which Michael saw as an absolute win for converting Gerry to his hopeless romantic ways.

“I'm dragging you to a metal concert next time someone good is in town as payback though,” Gerry had told him which Michael had happily agreed to.

They hadn't gotten to go to that concert yet, which he saw as just another reason he needed to save Gerry.

“Alright,” began Helen, “So you go in there and save your man and all that. And I wait here and jump in and save you if you take too long.”

Michael nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” And so, with a shaky inhale, Michael opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

It was still Gerry’s apartment, he could roughly make out the shape of Gerry’s couch, but the place was coated in a deep almost suffocating fog.

 _Even if you find him he isn't going to want to see you,_ a voice in the back of his head told him, _you saw how he left your apartment, he hates you now. You're alone again with no friends other than an eldritch monster that only hasn't eaten you because she pities you. Do you know how pathetic you are?_

He tried to convince himself that wasn't true, Gerry _did_ care about him, he- he had pushed him away to protect him! He-

_He what? Was scared of getting too close to people? Why do you think that's going to get any better when you get to him? He's just going to push you away more and more, your wasting you time._

Michael felt hot tears fall down his face as he stumbled forward, had Gerry’s apartment always been so big? He could see the door to Gerrys room which seemed to be the source of the fog, just out of reach, but no matter how many steps he took it didn't seem as if he was getting any closer. He couldn't get to Gerry. 

The voice in his head wouldn't stop, it felt as if it was screaming things Michael had told himself a million times before, _You don’t even deserve to have Gerry in your life. He wouldn't even be suffering like this if you hadn't forced yourself into his life._ Michael could feel himself sobbing as he felt the fog get thicker around him. _You should just stay here in the fog, never have to worry about hurting anyone again. You'd stop being such an inconvenience to everyone around you._

“N-no” Michael forced himself to cough out, “Gerry needs me!”

_Does he really though? You're probably just making everything worse._

“M-maybe I am,” he said weakly, “But I can't give up on him!” He reached out in front of him grabbing onto the nearest object, a doorknob, Michael smiled, opening the door in front of him with all his strength, which caused him to go flying forward when the door actually opened.

The first thing Michael noticed as he landed onto the blanket of fog was the loud sobbing that echoed around him, his heart sank through his chest as he realized that it was Gerry who was crying. Leading Michael to loudly call out his name.

Gerry looked around shakily, “M-Michael?”

“Y-Yeah…” Michael said weakly crawling towards Gerry, “I-I’m here-”

“You need to g-get out of here! It's not safe, I can't let you get hurt because of me,” he cried, “Or I d-don't wanna hurt you more i suppose… your better off leaving me here, I can't urt anyone here.”

Michael weakly grabbed onto Gerrys hands, “No…”

Gerry looked at him confused, “No?”

“I-I won't let you stay here,” he squeezed Gerry’s hands, “You mean too much to me”

“W-why? I just- I can't even function properly!” he started tearing up, “I let you down, I let Gertrude down, I let my mom down, I-” 

Michael cut him off pulling him into a tight hug, “its okay.”

“B-but-”

“Its okay,” Michael repeated softly, “You don't have to be alone.”

Gerry leaned into Michael's touch, resting his head on the crook of the taller man's neck, “Promise?” he asked weakly.

“I promise,” Michael told him softly rubbing his back as the fog slowly began to fade, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Michael?” Gerry asked him after a moment of tender silence.

“Yeah Gerry?”

“C-can I kiss you?”

Michael felt the blood rush to his face, “H-huh?” Gerry wanted to kiss _him?_

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn't have asked I-”

“No no no, you're fine” Michael reassured him chuckling softly, “you just surprised me.” 

“S-so it's okay? If I kiss you I mean-”

“Well, uh I mean if you want to- I-I wouldn't want you to only because you felt that you have to because i saved you and-” 

Gerry shut him up with a kiss.

Michael smiled at him softly, “yeah, okay, good point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys... they kissed 😳


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get some nice domestic fluff

Michael ended up spending the night at Gerry’s apartment, neither of them especially comfortable with the idea of Gerry being left alone after what had happened. And it's not like Gerry was going to complain about staying up all night with Michael, the two of them cuddled up together sharing a blanket, watching dumb youtube videos together until Michael ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. In fact Gerry couldn't find himself wanting anything else.

Were they dating? It certainly seemed so to Gerry, especially given the fact that he was currently cuddling a sleeping Michael. And he definitely _wanted_ to date Michael, but that'd mean explaining a lifetime of traumatic memories, and that wasn't really something Gerry had done before. He still had that fear Michael would leave as soon as he told him, even after he had saved him from the Lonely. Mommy issues can seriously just fuck a guy and his ability to trust others up.

He could trust Michael though, right? He clearly had been through some shit himself, if his anger towards the Institute and connection with the Spiral hadn't made that obvious. He'd probably understand, at least Gerry hoped he'd understand.

Gerry sighed, closing his eyes as he did so, remembering how Michael had looked a couple hours before. His long blonde hair damp from the surrounding fog as he shakily held onto Gerry, his eyes a deep pink Gerry hadn't seen before. He remembered how even amidst all the suffocating thoughts of how he didn't deserve happiness, he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful he looked with his deep pink eyes. He wondered what emotion made Michael’s eyes turn that color, he hoped it was a good one, because he wouldn't mind looking at Michael like that a lot more.

He gently ran a hand through Michael's hair, sleeping sitting up really wasn't good for his back, he probably should move him to the couch, but Gerry didn't want this tender moment between the two of them to end. Also, because Gerry wasn't exactly the strongest guy in the world, and he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to carry the well over six oot tall man snuggled into him from the edge of his bed to his couch.

Maybe he should just let him sleep on his shoulder for tonight. Who needed a healthy spine anyway, cuddling cute boys was much more important.

Gerry didn't remember falling asleep, but he opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed carefully tucked into the covers. For a brief moment, he felt his heart race panicked in his chest. Had Michael left already? Was he going to be left alone to his own self hatred again? Had he already scared Michael away? But he heard the soft sound of Michael singing some cheesy love song to himself come from the kitchen and relaxed. He wasn't alone.

He changed into a fresh change of clothes before going to see what Michael was cooking, he wanted to impress his maybe boyfriend after all. Even if it was just a band shirt with the sleeves ripped off to make it a tank top and some black jeans.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Gerry said, waking up to the kitchen, “Planning on making me breakfast in bed were you?”

Michael looked over at him surprised, his eyes a content green, “Oh, Gerry! I didn't realize you were awake!”

He smiled at Michael softly, “Your singing woke me up, not that I'm complaining, it was cute.”

Michael blushed awkwardly, “You don't have to flatter me…”

Gerry chuckled, pulling Michael into a loose hug, “I'm not, your voice was angelic,” he cooed. 

He smiled at Gerry, leaning into his touch, “and _you_ tease _me_ for enjoying tacky romance.”

“Gasp, I’ve been exposed,” Gerry joked, “I might like a cheesy romantic gesture or two myself.”

Michael faked shock. “I can't believe it, has Gerard Keay been lying to me this entire time?”

“My secret has been exposed! How can I talk my way out of your shitty rom coms now!”

“You can't!” Michael said with a giggle, leading Gerry to lean up and lightly kiss him.

“As much as I enjoy your company,” Michael began, “Our breakfast will burn if I don't tend to it.”

Gerry chuckled, “Alright, I’ll be in the living room when You're ready, although, there are a couple things I wanna talk about if that's okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, of course, is everything okay?”

“Well uh, kinda? I mean I did just fall victim to the fear god of loneliness and I-”

“Gerry,” Michael said calmly, “You're rambling.”

“Right, right,” he sighed softly calming himself down some, “Just if we're going to pressure this romantically, and uh,I’d very much like to if you're ok with that. Well then there's probably some things we should talk about first.”

Michael nodded, “Oh uh, alright, we can talk about that after breakfast, if you want.”

“If it's not too much trouble.”

“Of course not,” he said, kissing Gerry lightly on the cheek before turning back to his cooking.

Apparently, Michael was quite the talented chef, Gerry scarfed down the omelette he had made him. “Holy shit Michael, I didn't even think I had the stuff to make this in my fridge.”

“You didn't,” he said with a chuckle, “I had Helen pick me up some ingredients from my kitchen as you appear to be living off microwave ramen noodles like a heathen.”

“You offended my culture,” Gerry joked.

“Microwaveable ramen isn't a culture, Gerry,” Michael told him, picking up their plates to carry to the sink. God he was acting like he lived here already.

“C'mon Michael you can't be so close minded!”

“I swear, I'm going to get you on a proper diet if it kills me.”

“Well, good luck with that.”

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes at Gerry dramatically, “Enough of that, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Oh uh, yeah, we should probably move to the couch.”

Michael nodded calmly, “that's fine by me.”

Gerry gently grabbed Michael's hand, leading him over to the couch, facing towards him. “So uh, what's up?” Micheal asked nervously.

“So, we're dating right? I mean, fuck the kisses certainly imply that.”

Michael nodded, his eyes turning a dull shade of orange that Gerry was pretty sure indicated he was stressed, he was still figuring out his mood ring eyes. But they were starting to seem a lot less creepy to him.

“Well I mean, I'd certainly _wouldn't mind_ being your boyfriend.” Micheal said softly, nervously picking at the hem of his shirt sleeve.

“I definitely wouldn't mind that either i just-” Gerry sighed, “I've been through some shit.”

“Gerry, it's okay,” Michael said, grabbing onto Gerry's hands, “I have too.”

“It's just- my mom- and the shit she's put me through-” he said worryingly tapping his fingers against Michael's wrist.

“Gerry,” he told him softly, “It's okay you don't have to talk about anything if it's too much. I knew you clearly had some personal baggage when I first met you at that coffee shop.”

“Thank you,” Gerry said honestly, “I just want to I guess?”

“Alright,” Michael said with a nod, “But don't force yourself, if it's too much.”

And so he told him, he told him what it was like growing up with Mary, groomed to be in her ritual from birth. How he had never had any friends or any real interactions with the outside world until he was in his late 20s. He told him of how he hated the paranormal world he found himself in, but that he was trapped in it, that'd the paranormal just track him down eventually. He told him about his mother's ritual and how she had held a knife towards him to try and skin him alive, and the breakdown he had in the coffee shop. He told Michael everything, about his Lietner hunts, the story behind his tattoos, and how edgy heavy metal had been his only escape, why he had fallen to the Lonely. He hadn't intended to drop it all on Michael at once, but he had been bottling so much up for so long, it felt good to let it all out.

Michael listened to him the entire time, eventually pulling him into a hug, rubbing circles into his back, occasionally whispering reassurance, eventually telling Gerry his own trauma from the fears. How he had been an assistant under Gertrude who she had sacrificed to stop a Spiral ritual, only saved because Helen had taken pity on him. 

He had always known Gertrude was more of an ends justify means kind of person, but to actually imagine her doing that to another human being made him sick. And he suddenly didn't want to work with her anymore, maybe all the screaming she directed at him wasn't worth it.

Gerry never even officially worked with the archives, there was nothing stopping him from quitting. Maybe he'd have to cut ties with Gertrude in the near future.

But for now he just melted into Michael's hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone ever wants to talk you can find me on insta at @JoxxDraws or Discord at M̴̛̺ī̵̩c̴͇͐h̵̤͛a̴̬̕e̵̕͠l̷̾͝ ̴͐̐#5278 i always need more people to infodump about Gerrymichael too


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff thats it pure tooth rooting fluff

Gerry sighed leaning forward onto the counter in front of him, mindlessly tapping his fingers onto the wood impatiently. The cafe always got slow this time of day, and Gerry always found himself getting unbearably bored, what was a man supposed to do all day? But he supposed that was the cost of agreeing to work at your fiancé's coffee shop.

Fiancé, Gerry smiled at the sound of the word in his head. The wedding wouldn't be for a couple months or so but the idea of being with Michael forever made him smile, just the two of them and their little coffee shop.

Gerry hadn't been surprised when Michael had told him he was quitting his Starbucks job. He'd been working there for years and never gotten a raise, and ever since Gerry had moved in with him getting a better paying job was a pretty logical move. 

What he hadn't expected is for Michael to say that he planned to open up his own coffee shop for his next job. It was the perfect chance to start fresh, he had explained. Helen could pull some strings with her haunted retail business and get him the location no problem. Gerry asked him if that was legal and he had just shrugged.

And so with a little help from his eldritch horror monster older sister, Bittersweet Coffee opened its doors with Michael its proud owner.

Gerry had honestly been hesitant about the cafe at first, his anxiety about coffee shops hadn't magically disappeared when he started dating Michael. Hell, Michael had even told him he didn't have to hang around the cafe if he didn't want to. But Gerry knew if he was going to marry this man he couldn't just avoid his business forever, and so he slowly started teaching himself to associate coffee shops with his loving fiancé rather than the time his mother tried to kill him. It honestly was nice to be able to finally move forward from his past and focus on his future with Michael. 

And when Michael really started to beg Gerry to stop putting himself in constant danger by hunting Lietners, he didn't need to spend any time at all considering what he would even do for a living instead.

And so it became the two of them, happily running their little coffee shop, and Gerry had never been happier. No paranormal bullshit to worry about anymore.

They had their regular customers, a tall and chubby man named Martin who always picked up lattes for him and his boss, who they were pretty sure he had a crush on. A woman who went by the name Nikola who always ordered a fancy and expensive coffee only to stare at the drink for forty five minutes and then leaves without having even touched it. She always went on about how much she loved their coffee. And of course who could forget Graham, who had the habit of chewing on the paper of the notebook he always carried with him while he drank his coffee.

Gerry was convinced all of these people were connected to the fears in some way, Michael told him to leave their customers alone. And as long as they didn't try to kill him Gerry was willing to do as told.

Helen visited regularly, which was no surprise really as Michael _was_ her weird adopted brother, and she did _technically_ own the place. She'd drag him or Michael to sit down and talk if they weren't too busy to plan the wedding. honestly she was almost more excited for the wedding then they were. Almost.

Gerry had been the one to propose, he was pretty sure Michael would have imploded from pure anxiety if he had been the one to do so. Besides if Michael had been the one to propose Gerry wouldn't get to see his eyes turn a bright lemonade pink with loving excitement when Gerry had gotten on one knee. Gerry never wanted to forget that color.

They had been dating for about two years and he had already been living with Michael for a couple months at that point, so it seemed appropriate to officially decide to stay together. Although Gerry had decided he never wanted to be apart from Michael since he had saved him from the Lonely. That could have been the abandonment issues back then, though he honestly wasn't sure, he was working on it with his therapist.

But Gerry knew the moment he was on a knee he couldn't live without him.

So yeah, they were gonna get married or whatever, totally not a big deal. Gerry totally hadn't been resisting the urge to dump his childhood dream wedding to Helen and incorporate it into the wedding. No, Gerry was a _reasonable adult man_. A reasonable adult man who spent a _normal_ amount of time daydreaming about kissing his soon to be husband, the love of his life. To think otherwise would be ridiculous.

He just had been that scared kid for so long, not really living, just jumping from one traumatic experience to the next. He had spent thirty years living like that until his knight in shining armor had come in and pulled him into a normal healthy life. Well his knight in shining armor if knights in shiny armor were long haired blonde twinks with rainbow eyes. 

Gerry chuckled to himself at the picture of Michael all dressed up as a medieval knight.

“What are you smiling about?” Michael asked him, causing Gerry to jump slightly, when had he gotten here!

“Sorry,” Michael apologized with a chuckle,” Michael had such a distinct laugh, Gerry absolutely adored it. “I know you get bored this time of day so I thought i'd give you company. But then, w-well you looked so peaceful and deep and thought and Ididn't wanna interrupt.”

“Dork,” Gerry teased, rolling his eyes, which Michael responded to with a kiss on the cheek.

“Your dork.”

“I really got to get you to stop watching so many tacky rom-coms, I can't let my _husband_ be seen saying such tacky things like that.”

“Ger, that's the hundredth time you've said that, you can't change me. You gotta embrace the cheese.”

“I dunno... I think you might be asking too much of me,” He joked.

This time it was Michael's turn to roll his eyes, “If I can deal with you blasting heavy metal throughout the house at 2:30 in the afternoon you can deal with Mamma Mia.”

“Point taken.”

They heard someone clear their throat awkwardly turning their heads to see a flustered customer looking at the two of them.

“U-Um i'm not like-, interrupting anything am I? Because like-, I’d uh, really like to order.”

Michael quickly pushed himself away from Gerry who was being completely unhelpful with his silent chuckles, “Ah shoot! Yeah, sorry about that welcome to Bittersweet Coffee! How can I help you!”


End file.
